Status Effects
Status effects affect a character's ability to battle. There are three kinds of status. The first are non-volatile, the second are volatile, and the third are buffs. Non-volatile effects Non-volatile status conditions, officially called status problems, are status conditions that will remain until a character is healed at a hospital, a specific curative item is used, or, in case of bleeding and paralyzation, after a certain number of turns during the battle. A character inflicted with a non-volatile status effect will still be affected after a battle (unless you have the Natural Cure ability). It is only possible for a character to be afflicted by one of each of these at a time, as status effects do not stack. For example, if a character is cut in battle and they lose 3% of their health for 2 turns they cannot be cut again and lose 4% of their health for 4 turns. Paralysis The paralysis effect stuns a character to be unable to attack for a certain amount of turns. Additionally, the character's speed is reduced to 25% of its previous value. However, it is possible for a character to dodge incoming attacks by an opponent or enemy while stunned. Paralysis will only wear off after a certain amount of turns go by. Please note that when a stun effect is inflicted on an already-stunned opponent, it has no effect. Bleeding Bleeding is an effect that slowly drains your health by a set amount each turn, often a percentage, until the effect ends. These effects occur at the end of the turn of the character undergoing the effect, unless stated otherwise. Identical bleeding effects cannot be stacked. Your character can still bleed after a battle is over though. In which they will continue to bleed when placed into another battle unless treated whether the effect ends or not. Poisoned The poison effect causes a character to lose a certain amount of health over a course of turns. Similar to bleeding, they will remain poisoned unless treated. Poison effects cannot stack either. Volatile effects A volatile status will wear off when a character is taken out of battle or a battle is over. Many of these will also wear off after a number of turns pass. A character can be affected with multiple volatile conditions at the same time when in battle. Constructs Constructs allows for users to construct an element or object into a wide variety of tools, objects, weapons, armor, animals, and even appendages. All constructs are temporary however, and last a certain amount of turns. Damage Resistance Damage resistance allows for a character to become more resistant to attacks thrown by the opponent in battle. Armor and vest in shops provide items with damage resistance as well. Regeneration Regeneration allows for your character to recover a certain health over the course of a battle. Users with regenerative abilities are fully healed after a battle. Protection A character that uses a shield or barrier will be impervious to attacks and negative status moves targeting them for a certain amount of turns except. Buffs A buff effect refers to any effect that increases a users' stats. *Speed Buff: Increases your Speed stat, thus increasing your to-hit and dodge chance. *Damage Buff: Increases your Damage stat, thus increasing your raw damage output. *Health Buff: Increases your Maximum and Current Health, thus allowing you to take more hits. All buffs take effect immediately, and do not persist between battles. Unless otherwise stated, identical buffs do not stack. Special Any effect not listed above is a special effect. These effects may very greatly from technique to technique, and will have their own explanations. Additional Information *The effects of a ability do not use rush count, but the ability themselves. *You can only have a 1-2 effects for a ability. Category:Heroes United Category:Guidelines Category:Help